


Best Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

**Title:** Best Man  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** GW  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Thankful.  
 **Author's Notes:** AU. Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Best Man

~

Ginny smiled, taking Harry’s hand.

Harry, sensing her nervousness, squeezed reassuringly.

As they walked down the aisle, he smiled at the onlookers, pausing when he got to a particular set of grey eyes.

During the party afterwards, Draco caught him. “Shall we dance?” he murmured.

Harry smiled, and as they moved together, he said, “I’m thankful that’s over. I can relax now.”

Draco looked over to where Ginny was dancing with Neville. “They’re a good couple. Nice of you to agree to give her away.”

Harry grinned. “Least I could do, seeing as I ended up marrying the _best man_.”

~


End file.
